The Chase
by cobrafantasies
Summary: Chandler has become the jocks' new target to torture at his new school until someone unexpected has a change of heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

**Author's** **Note:** A Joey/Chandler story about if Joey and Chandler went to the same high school. Events and facts from the show will not line up. **Warning:** bullying themes

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters

**A**/**N: **Chandler has become the jocks' new target to torture at his new school until someone unexpected has a change of heart.

* * *

I'm running as fast as I can. This week in gym has been flag football, but I'm not running for the game, I'm running for my life. I'm running because _they're_ chasing me. A group of jocks that have decided I'm their number one target this year. I don't know how I became their favorite, but I have. If they catch me they will pound me as hard as they can into the ground. They will call it an accident and get away with it too because the teacher is also the football coach.

Therefore, I've gotten good at running these past few months. I guess when you do it enough, you actually get good and fast. I make sharp turns, confusing them with diagonal sprints. Today, I outrun them, but I know that will only make things worse later. If they can't shove me to the ground during gym, then they need to after school. It's a constant chase.

When gym ends, everyone files into the boys' locker room, I always stall and pretend to take my sweet time, trying to avoid going in for as long as I can. But a teacher always finds me dilly dallying outside and yells at me to get changed before the bell rings. So, I'm pushed inside and I have to face them. I hurry to my locker and start turning the lock with my code.

"Looks like chicken legs got away today," one of the jocks, Brett, immediately sneers.

I ignore them and continue with my lock, but the second I start to open my locker door, they slam it shut.

"See you after school," Chase hisses over my shoulder with an evil smile.

They purposely shove past me as they walk out.

I quickly change and rush to science class.

After science class, I head to my locker to switch some of my books. I'm greeted with notes shoved in my locker, as usual. They are always on the bright yellow notepad paper, I'm not really sure why it always has to be on bright yellow paper, maybe they think I won't notice them otherwise? The notes usually remind me of how ugly I am, that I'm the biggest loser in the school, that my clothes are on another level of dorkness or that I'm a scared chicken. At this point, I don't even read them anymore, I simply crumple them up and throw them in the trash. I'm so used to it now, it can't bother me anymore then my own thoughts do anyway.

The funny thing is, these jocks never actually never make fun of me for being gay. I'm not sure if they know my sexuality, but I've never seen a note mention it or hear them yelling some homophobic while they shove me into small places. I think it's pretty obvious I'm gay, but who knows, I am new at this school. Of course, the only thing people focus on is the fact that my mom writes erotic novels. That's why things always go downhill for me, that's how it started here too.

I grab my math textbook, close my locker and then toss the crumbled hate notes into the trash.

In my next class, I'm sitting next to one of the jocks, Joey. He's the quietest one - the safest one, I like to think. He follows the other jocks everywhere, but he never leads any of the violence or incessant ridicule. It's always Chase or Brett leading, I guess they hate me the most. So, I'm not as scared for my well-being while in the same class as Joey, but I still have to be on alert just in case.

It's the last class of the day now, so Joey has his football bag sitting next to his desk. He'll head to practice with Brett and Chase, but only after they get a hold of me and shove me against a locker or something else painful. It doesn't help that I'm so close in proximity to one of them in my last class, but I'm lucky it's Joey. Like I said, he never leads it so he has never held me hostage while the others get to us. Instead, I'm able to leave with the rest of the class and then it's a matter of seeing if I can escape on my way out before they catch me.

Since this is an everyday occurrence now, I have learned to never waste time returning to my locker, it's the easiest place for them to trap me. So, I grab my backpack and anything else I need so I can run for it after math is done. Unfortunately, they figured this out pretty quickly, so now they wait for me at the exits. Recently, I have tried changing my route to emergency exits by the stairs, but they caught onto this too. So, now, I just hope I can outrun them.

The bell rings and I always make sure to hide myself in between other students as I hurry out the room, away from Joey and hopefully get a head start before Brett or Chase find me. I sprint for a staircase further away, hoping they won't anticipate this, but today Chase has decided to wait in the courtyard right outside this staircase as if he was expecting this exactly. I stop short and turn around, but Brett is already running down the hall behind me. I jump back up the stairs and dash up to the second floor even though I know there's no way out. I figure my best bet today is hiding. I find an empty science classroom and hide in a storage cabinet under one of the lab tables. Luckily, I am small enough to fit and thankfully, they run out of time looking for me when I hear the school buses pulling away. I know when the buses leave, their practice starts. So I should be safe now.

* * *

The next day, I'm more on edge because I know the jocks will be livid they couldn't smack me around yesterday. I know they will make it their mission to catch to me today.

It's worse than I think, they go out of their way today. They show up at my lunch period, they aren't in my lunch period. This means they're missing class to find me. Luckily, I catch sight of them walking in before they spot me. So, I duck low and sneak out a side exit. I make a break for it and I escape. I hide until lunch ends and sneak to my next class.

Due to missing lunch, I'm starving the rest of the day. I guess it's worth missing lunch over a beating.

I'm at my locker, trying to find some loose change I can spare for the vending machine. I'm so focused on digging for extra quarters that I almost don't notice the lack of yellow today. I stand back when I realize it. No notes? This makes no sense, there are always notes. I know I should be happy or relived, but I'm too perplexed to celebrate and in fact, it worries me even more.

I close my locker, nervous they are about to attack at any moment. Unfortunately, my next class is gym. I'm so on edge, I wimp out and go to the nurse claiming I injured my ankle. They don't believe me, but they let me rest with ice for the period and I get to miss gym. I know I can't play this card everyday, trust me I've tried, but I haven't done it in a while.

When I arrive to math class, I'm so nervous this is the day Joey will turn on me. They must be furious with me, especially since they came looking for me at lunch and now I skipped gym too. I have a knot in my stomach as I sit down next to him. I hate that the teacher put me next to Joey. Why is every teacher against me? Why is _everyone_ against me?

I open my text book and pretend to read so I don't have to even look at Joey.

As the class is nearing the end, my foot won't stop shaking. I'm convinced, completely convinced today is the day Joey grabs me and holds me down until Brett and Chase get here. Today is the day they will pound me until I can't see.

The teacher asks us all to hand in our workbooks that were due today. Joey leans down to unzip his gym bag to find his workbook. I take this opportunity to hurry and hand mine in, still trying to avoid any opportunity for him to trip or shove me. I get back to my desk as Joey is making his way to the teacher's desk. I sit back down, when something catches my eye. I look down at Joey's open bag and stare in disbelief. I see crumpled up, yellow notepad paper.

Joey returns and I snap my head forward again. My heart starts racing. I try to think this through. Maybe he takes notes for class on that same paper or they're just his homework - nothing to do with me. But I have never seen him with a yellow notepad. I would remember if I did, I cringe every time I see a dumb yellow notepad paper now. Why are they in his bag? My mind won't stop, my heartbeat won't slow down and I have to make a run for it in five more minutes. I can barely breathe, as I try to think of any explanation.

The bell rings and I jolt up from my seat. But instead of making a break for it, I stop.

As the classroom begins to empty, I turn to Joey and he looks at me. Neither of us move.

"Why aren't you running?" he surprisingly asks me.

I gulp down a huge ball of fear.

"Why aren't you chasing me?" I question him back.

The last of our classmates are leaving, the room will be empty in a few more seconds and I already lost all of my head start that I usually have.

I don't look away and neither does he.

"I think you should start running," he tells me.

I don't waste anymore time, I grab my bag and sprint out the door. I have no plan or strategy this time, I just run for my life. Brett and Chase are running after me almost immediately. I run for the front doors and decide to run between the line of buses hoping they lose sight of me. I weave in between the large vehicles and when I think I'm out of their sight for a moment, I swiftly jump through one of the open doors and onto a bus. I stay low and hurry down the aisle when the driver stands up and yells at me.

"Hey, excuse me young man. I don't believe you belong on this bus," he calls, but I stay hidden behind a seat hoping he will sit back down and stop yelling.

"Excuse me!" he yells even louder.

More students walk onto the bus and I still haven't moved from my crouched hiding position. The large man approaches my row and I look up to see the driver staring down at me.

"Oh, am I on the wrong bus?" I stammer out.

"Yes, didn't you hear me?" he responds in a booming voice.

"Sorry," I say, but stay frozen hoping I can hold out enough time for the jocks to give up.

"Well, I believe you need to exit the bus - _now_," the driver demands.

I nod at him, but still don't make a move.

"Son, don't make me call security," he threatens and I immediately jump up from the seat.

"I'm going, I'm going," I say.

He walks in front of me, back to his seat as my eyes are darting out every window looking for them.

I don't see them. I walk down the couple of steps and start speedily walking to the street to walk home.

I start running again, but suddenly my backpack yanks me backward and I fall down.

They found me.


	2. Chapter 2

I get home and make my way into the kitchen. Our live-in nanny Annabelle looks horrified when she sees my black eye.

"What happened?!" she cries.

She rushes to the freezer to get some frozen peas and places it on my bruised face.

"Oh my god, sit down, let me get you some water," she frets.

She sits me down and runs for water.

"What happened!" she repeats.

"Flag football," I lie.

She forces me to sip some water.

"I'm fine," I grumble.

"You're not fine!" she screeches. "I'm calling your mom."

She hurries over to the phone.

"No don't!" I yell.

She stops.

"I would rather die than have her show her face at my school," I warn.

Annabelle leaves the phone and frowns with the most sorrowful look I've ever seen. She walks back over to me.

"How can I just let this go?" she brushes my hair back sweetly.

I've known Annabelle my whole life, she's more a mother to me than my own mother is and that's why it's killing her to respect my wishes right now.

"I'm fine, it's a small bruise. It will be healed by the time she gets back from her trip anyway," I reason.

This doesn't ease Annabelle's sorrow, but she accepts it.

* * *

I can't get it out of my head. Why didn't Joey hit me? Why did he tell me to run?

I can't understand it, I thought he hated me, but now that I've seen the yellow notes in his bag everything is different. I gave him the best opportunity, I stood defenseless in front of him and he let me go - he practically encouraged me to go.

The more I think about it, the more confused I am. I can't remember now if he's ever hit me, it's always a blur when they gang up on me... I just assumed it was all of them. What if Joey has always just stood by? But why would he ever do that and wouldn't Brett and Chase notice if he never participated?

Now, I'm re-thinking everything. I guess, it wouldn't matter if Joey didn't hate me because he clearly won't protect me either. So, it means nothing? But then why would he take the notes from my locker and if he did, why now?

I can't stop my head from spinning all weekend.

* * *

Monday morning, it's back to school.

I get to my locker in the morning and there are more notes. I open one this time.

"Ugly worthless trash!" one note reads.

I crumple it in my hand, rolling my eyes.

It's raining today, which means no flag football and we use the weight room instead.

This saves me some running which is nice.

We get to the locker room at the end of class and they run and shove me against the lockers so hard, my face smashes into the metal.

"Oops, sorry didn't see you there Chandler," Brett scoffs at me from the bench.

I ignore them even with my head ringing in pain now and grab my clothes from inside the locker.

"Ooh what's that? A new nerdyyy polo shirt," Chase sings and grabs my shirt from my hands.

"Hey!" I yell as if it will do anything.

Chase and Brett both grip onto it and rip the shirt so it's in two pieces. They laugh and throw the ruined fabric back at me. The three of them walk out and for once I do notice that Joey did nothing. But again, it does me no good, I still have a ripped shirt. I sigh, realizing I have to wear my baggy gym t-shirt for the rest of the day.

* * *

When I get to math class, I'm almost more mad at Joey than Chase and Brett. The fact that I don't understand where Joey stands with me, angers me.

I sit down in my dumb, gym t-shirt. Joey doesn't speak a word to me, as usual.

I think maybe it angers me that he does nothing. If he's not going to participate in beating me up then why watch, why stand by? I know he would never help me, but then why take my notes? I need answers and I'll only stay frustrated until I find out more.

The bell is about to ring and for once I'm more annoyed than scared.

I know I can't ask Joey anything directly because he would never be honest with me, but I can test him. It worked last time, him telling me to run told me a lot.

So, the bell rings and I stay seated.

Joey gets up slowly, watching me.

I stretch my arms as if getting more comfortable and Joey throws his bag over his shoulder and continues to stare at me in surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

_Just as I expected, he couldn't just ignore me._

I look up at him, pretending to be confused.

"Sitting, why?"

Joey looks at the door as the classroom is emptying yet again.

He looks back at me and I still don't move, I just smile at him. He must think I'm insane, but what's more insane is what he does next. He leans down and grabs my backpack, then grabs my shirt collar and pulls me up, out of my chair. I'm shocked, the teacher is still in the room, he could be suspended, but more shocking than that - he is actually going to hit me? My heart races a million times a second.

He shoves my backpack into my chest.

"Go through the auditorium exit," he whispers sharply and then he walks out.

My eyes widen. What is happening? I don't have time to think, I take his advice and get out while I still can. I run down the hall and make my way to the auditorium and just as Joey must have known, I'm completely in the clear. I have to scale a small fence and make my way through a few streets totally out of my way, but I make it home without a single scratch.

Joey did something... to help me.

I'm even more confused than ever.

What am I supposed to do with this?

* * *

The next day, I open my locker and see two new notes. I pause, wondering if I should bother looking at them.

I decide to open them again.

I freeze the moment I do.

One reads: "Sorry."

I open the second note.

The second reads: "Meet me in second floor left wing bathroom 2pm."

I fold the notes in my hands and look around to see if anyone is watching me.

Is this a joke? A trap? It wouldn't make sense for them to be Brett and Chase... right?

* * *

By the time 2 o'clock comes around, I'm a nervous wreck. I believe I have enough evidence now to know that Joey is not out to hurt me, that this shouldn't be a trap, but I still don't know him. Then again, I have to go. I can't keep not knowing, I can't stay in this confused state forever. I need to know what Joey might say if I am meeting him in the bathroom.

I get to the boy's restroom, left wing, upstairs... 2 pm.

I open the door and he's waiting inside. Joey, he's standing there, looking at me.

I walk in hesitantly, wondering if Brett and Chase are hiding in the stalls. I try to look past him at the stalls and he catches on.

"It's just me," he says.

I don't know what to say.

"I know this is weird," he says awkwardly like he's nervous too and I'm surprised by this.

I wait for him to continue. He looks down.

"I just wanted to say... sorry" he starts and then pauses.

"Yeah...I got your note," I say plainly.

He looks up at me again and it's weird, he looks so different now. Maybe it's because I'm not running from him, I'm not scared of him for once and so I'm actually seeing him. He looks vulnerable.

"What are you sorry about?" I ask.

"For everything... Brett and Chase and the notes and..." he responds and I'm shocked by every word he admits.

I wait again.

"For not doing anything to stop it," he surprises me the most by saying.

"Why are you friends with them?" I ask.

"I'm not," he declares.

I give him a confused look.

"My sister is dating Brett and they talked me up to the coach and I don't know, it's mainly selfish I guess and my sister would hate me if I went against Brett. Also, I could never take them on either," he says and he half smiles with his last confession.

I nod, overwhelmed with this apology.

I stay silent for a few moments.

"So, what do you want me to say?" I respond finally.

"I don't know," he admits softly.

He shrugs remorsefully.

"I just feel bad," he adds.

"Well, you should."

I'm surprised at myself when I hear the words come out of my mouth.

He doesn't look shocked though, he seems to agree. This moment proves the most that he's being sincere. His reaction wasn't anger or offense, he fully accepts his wrong doings even though I've now learned his worst crime has been standing by.

I decide to just walk out. He lets me go.

I'm not sure how to feel.

* * *

A few days go by and not much changes. Joey doesn't say anything else to me, no more special notes from him in my locker. Everything is back to normal. Normal being Brett and Chase still constantly chasing and harassing me.

On Friday, I noticed all day that Joey isn't dressed in his football jersey. They have a game tonight, all the football players wear their jersey on Fridays. In math class, I see he doesn't have his large duffle bag for football either.

At one point, the class is interrupted by another teacher and so our teacher steps out to talk to them in the hallway. Everyone starts chatting. I lean towards Joey.

"Hey, don't you have a game tonight?" I ask.

"I quit."

"What?" I breathe through shock, but our teacher is already returning and the class quiets.

When the bell rings, my head is still reeling with so many questions about Joey quitting the team that I barely remember to run. I clumsily grab my things and hurry out the door. I run down the hall and find Chase waiting for me so I make a sharp turn until I see another football player. One who normally never chases me, but today he eyes me and then darts right for me. Did they replace Joey? Is the whole team after me now?

I panic as I run again, pushing my way through other students in the way. I see Brett standing by the exit down the hall so I turn again until I'm pulled into the bathroom. I gasp out a sigh of relief when I see it is Joey. He quickly pushes me into one of the stalls and I believe he's standing guard as I hear the door open and the sounds from the hallway spill into the bathroom. The sounds fade again as the door must be shut now.

I wait, breathing heavily. Again, confused of what to think about Joey. I hope he comes back, I have too many questions for him.

After a while, I hear the door open again and brace myself that it might not be Joey. The stall door opens and it is Joey. I breathe again.

I walk out of the stall.

"Think the coast should be clear. We should probably wait another five minutes just in case," he says as if we are a team now.

_Seriously, why is he helping me? I'm so confused._

"Why did you do that?" I blurt out.

"To save you," he states with a look that says it should be obvious.

"I mean, why do you care? Why did you quit the team? Why _everything!_" I end up shouting.

Joey gets startled from my loud outburst and grabs my arm, looking towards the door.

"Okay, shhh... I told you... I felt guilty," he says quietly.

"So, that doesn't answer anything," I protest.

"I... I needed to do something and I can't fight Brett - he comes over for dinner, my whole family loves him," he defends.

I cringe at that with disbelief.

Joey catches my cringe.

"I know right? He's really good at kissing ass," he explains while shaking his head.

I crack a smile for once. I'm glad he's openly not a fan of Brett either.

He continues explaining himself.

"I just figured being off the football team, I wouldn't have another obligation to him. Now, he can't hold that over my head that I got everything thanks to him," he says.

I'm realizing more how complicated the situation is for Joey. I guess as the victim it was easy to be mad at him for being a bystander, but I suppose it is a tougher situation to be in, especially with his family involved.

"So, how did they react when you quit?" I ask.

"They don't understand it, they think I'm crazy and I'm out of their "group" or whatever," he brushes off, showing how little their opinions mean to him which again makes me happy to see.

"What about your family?" I inquire, a little curious now.

"Eh, only my dad was mad, but he'll get over it. He wants me to take over his plumbing business anyway," he shares with me.

I nod.

This feels nice, it feels like I actually have a friend. Unfortunately, I don't think Joey and I could ever be real friends. He may not have to worry about football anymore, but Brett is still dating his sister, so he could never be seen with me.

"Well, thanks," I realize I should probably thank him one of these days.

"Guess it's the least I can do," he says.

"We can probably head out now," I shrug.

"Yeah," he agrees.

I walk past him.

"Hey, where do you live anyway?" he randomly questions me before I reach the door.

"Who's asking," I get suspicious immediately.

"Me? I just thought maybe we both walk the same way," he clarifies.

I'm suddenly nervous again, but a different kind of nervous.

"Oh, where are you headed?"

"Over by Bedford," he says.

Bedford is the opposite direction, but for some reason I don't want to pass up this opportunity. To have someone to walk with, to talk to. Maybe this is the only time this will ever happen.

"Me too," I lie.

We leave and actually start walking together.

I feel a bit giddy which I know probably sounds really lame, but I seriously have no friends here.

As we're walking, I start the conversation.

"So, did you grow up here?" I ask.

"Yeah, lived here my whole life. Where did you move from?" he asks.

"Long Island," I tell him.

"Why'd your family move?"

"Uh, my mom..." I start and then stop abruptly realizing I usually never talk about my mom in fear that the other person is about to make fun of me or ask a million crude questions I never want to hear regarding my mother because this _always_ happens.

Joey looks over at me.

"You don't have to talk about it," Joey notes casually.

It's the first time someone ever let it go - the topic of my mom or me awkwardly at a loss for words. I hold back a smile, wishing I didn't appreciate it as much as I do.

We keep chatting, but switch to the topic of our teachers and complaining about school which is easy to endlessly discuss.

Joey comes to a halt in the middle of one of my rants about my awful science teacher. I stop talking.

"Sorry, this is me," he says, pointing to one of the stoops connected to a front door marked with the number 7.

I nod, realizing I lied about living here. I feel my face flush.

"Oh yeah, I'm a few blocks that way," I point randomly.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," he says and I smile a little too wide.

"Okay, see ya," I say back and watch him walk off until I realize how creepy that is and quickly turn in the direction I claimed I lived.

It takes me another half hour to walk home, but honestly it was so worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

I keep thinking about Joey. Is that weird? I mean not creepy stuff, just like friendly thoughts... _I'm happy okay._

I know it seems lame to be this happy over a fifteen minute walk, but I really liked talking to him. I don't get to talk to anyone. Once Brett and Chase targeted me as their prey, everyone in the school avoids me out of fear of becoming a target too. So, like I said - I have no friends.

My mom and Annabelle can't understand this either. They ask me all the time why I'm having so much trouble making friends. Of course, I can't tell them about the bullying or my mom will go down to the school and make everything worse. So, I lie or shrug it off and say it doesn't bother me.

* * *

Befriending Joey soon becomes the greatest thing to ever happen to me. He can't do much for me in gym class, as he still needs to help me secretly so the jocks don't see us together. But in math class, he tells me any spots the jocks never think to look for me. He suggests good hiding spots or tries to strategize with me to help me escape.

The best part is he waits for me, in front of the school, everyday to walk home with me. Of course, by home I mean _his_ house as I still haven't confessed that I live in the complete opposite direction, but he doesn't need to know that. And I don't mind the extra walking if it means I have a friend.

One day, we are strategizing my escape route and we decide to circle back to the auditorium idea. We haven't used that in a few days and we believe they still don't know about it anyway.

So, when the bell rings I run through the auditorium and out the emergency exit door.

I'm climbing the short fence when my leg is suddenly yanked down and I'm on the ground.

They figured it out.

* * *

By the time I finally get up and drag my feet around the building, it's much later and I'm not expecting anyone to be around. I look up and with my one good eye I see Joey still waiting for me.

I can't believe he's still here.

He spots me and quickly runs over to me. He looks crushed when he sees my black eye.

He doesn't know what to say while I'm still in disbelief, realizing he actually cares about me.

He raises his hand softly by my eye and I flinch instantly.

"It... doesn't look _that_ bad," he tries to make me feel better.

We start the walk to Joey's house and he begins by going on and on trying to think of a new plan for tomorrow.

I stop him when he's been going on for ten minutes straight.

"Hey, it's ok," I interrupt him.

He stops and looks at me. We both pause for a moment.

"We can't win every time," I state.

Joey only frowns at this and looks genuinely upset.

"Don't say that, you can't give in," he presses.

"I'm not, I'm being realistic. Don't worry, I can handle a black eye here and there," I tell him.

He shakes his head.

"It's not fair," he sighs.

"I know," I shrug.

I have an urge to tell him that he makes everything better, that having someone to talk to, knowing someone else cares changes everything. But I know how lame and cheesy that sounds and I don't want to scare him off. So, I change the subject instead and we finish our walk to his house.

* * *

Football season is coming to an end and Joey and I fear this will make things even more difficult. This means the timeframe for the jocks to chase me will only grow. They can take all day if they have nowhere else to be. This takes hiding almost entirely off the table.

"I have an idea," Joey expresses one day in math class.

"What?"

"You have to join some after school clubs, then you just have to make it to one room and you're safe till four," he says.

All the clubs and after school activities are until four pm because there are late buses for these kids that leave at that time.

"But then I have to _socialize_," I kiddingly whine.

Joey can tell I'm joking and slaps my arm.

"Suck it up, Bing," he teases and I laugh.

* * *

Joining some clubs is actually a great idea except that there aren't enough clubs for me to join. So, I end up joining chess club on Monday, environmental club on Wednesday and mathematics club on Thursday. The rest of the clubs are full or on those same days. That leaves only Tuesday and Friday for me to try and escape the jocks, but I have to say this is a huge help. These classrooms are easy to run to and after a couple of weeks, once the jocks figure out that I had joined these clubs, they stop even bothering chasing me on these days, since they know they won't get to me in time.

Unfortunately there is one huge downside, I don't get to walk home with Joey three days out of the five now and that's honestly worse torture than being punched in the face or thrown to the ground.

After a few weeks of my clubs, I realize that the only thing I am getting out of them is my safety. I don't actually enjoy the activities and everyone in the clubs still avoid me as much as they can due to the jocks still hating me.

I think of a genius plan on Thursday afternoon. I decide that after I race to the classroom and can assume the jocks have left for the day, I can leave. Why wait until four? It's a waste of my time.

Before math class ends, I tell Joey to wait for me by the front of the school.

"Don't you have math club?"

"Just wait an extra twenty minutes okay, I'm leaving early," I tell him.

"Okay," he shrugs.

Everything goes according to plan and twenty minutes later, I'm walking out to the front of the school and see Joey waiting for me. I can't help, but smile so wide when I see him.

"Hey, how was math club?" he jokes with me.

"I wouldn't know!"

"Man, I can't believe you do _more_ math for _fun_," he quips.

"I don't want to!" I smirk.

"You totally do, you're a total nerd," he continues to tease me.

I push him jokingly, but it's hard enough he stumbles sideways.

"Woah, you been working out?" he chuckles.

He's kidding around, but I feel oddly proud that my strength could have impressed him. I want to impress Joey, all the time, I've realized this a lot recently.

I get quiet after realizing this again. I've been struggling with discovering that I always want to impress Joey and the fact that I think about him way too much. I don't want to admit my feelings about him, even to myself, so I never do.

He notices this change in my demeanor and thinks he offended me.

"I mean, not that you have to..." he comments uneasily.

We both fall silent and it's awkward, I know it's my fault.

"Sorry, I got weird...I'm just dealing with something," I say uncomfortably.

Of course, Joey takes this seriously because he's sweet, he's always sweet.

"Oh, sorry," he says.

"Well, see you tomorrow," I say as we're approaching his house.

I turn and start heading in the direction of my imaginary home before turning around and starting my thirty minute trek home.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday ends up being more of a struggle than usual. Maybe it's because the jocks don't get to torture me three out of the five days now - even though they do everyday at gym - but I guess one class isn't enough for them, so on this Monday they find me in the morning before class. They surround me at my locker and throw my books to the ground. They shove me against the lockers and then grab a hold of me to drag me who knows where. As we reach a janitor's closet, I spot Joey headed down the hall. I don't call out to him because I don't want him mixed up in this or have any other students know we're friends. I just pray maybe he will see me in these last few seconds as they shove me into the closet and slam the door. I reach for the handle and try to push the door open, but they are clearing holding it shut. Then, I hear the door lock with a key. I can only guess they managed to steal the janitor's key somehow. I try to open the door again, but it's definitely locked.

"Hope you make it out in time for your precious chess club today," I hear Chase taunt me from the other side of the door.

"I hope not!" Brett scoffs. They both laugh loudly.

They bang on the door which makes me jolt backwards and then they're gone.

The hallway sounds are dissipating as the bell rings and everyone is getting to first period.

I consider banging on the door, but realize I doubt anyone will be around since class just started. I wonder how long it will take for the janitor to open this closet. I sit down and sigh until I hear a soft voice.

"Chandler?"

I jump up quickly.

"Joey?" I whisper back.

"Hey, what're you doing in there buddy?" he softly jokes.

I bite my lip into a smile.

"Oh, you know, needed some peace and quiet," I reply sarcastically.

"Hold on, I got a paper clip," he tells me.

"Great, I don't have any papers."

"To pick the lock smartass."

I smile even bigger.

I hear him maneuvering the paperclip into the key hole. This goes on for a couple more minutes.

"Do you know what you're doing?" I finally ask.

"Hey, do you want my help or not," he threatens.

"Ok, sorry," I sigh realizing we are both going to be in so much trouble for missing class. I feel bad Joey is going to be punished for helping me when he doesn't have to.

He's still struggling with the lock.

"Listen, just go to class, you might not get in trouble if you go now," I tell him through the door.

"Shut up, I almost got it," he argues.

I rest my forehead against the door, wishing he wasn't so perfect. Why does he have to be my perfect knight saving me.

My thoughts are getting the best of me and I'm still leaning my forehead on the door that I don't expect it when Joey successfully picks the lock and swings the door open. I fall into his chest and he catches me, holding onto my arms so we both don't fall. I stand back up abruptly and step back, instantly embarrassed that I just fell into him and have never been that close to him and completely enveloped his entire scent. I'm lightheaded and dizzy with embarrassment and fuzzy feelings.

"Told you I'd get it," Joey notes casually as if nothing just happened.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that," I comment.

"You'd do the same for me," he says and I smile, knowing I'd do anything for him.

We walk to our first period classes even though we're both super late.

I get detention for missing half of the class.

Looks like I am missing chess club today and not because I'm leaving early.

* * *

When the last bell of the day rings, I tell Joey I'm headed to detention.

"Wait for me will ya," he says.

I sigh guiltily.

"You got detention too?" I moan regretfully.

"It's not your fault," he tells me.

"But actually it is," I correct him.

He just rolls his eyes and leads the way to detention.

We get to detention and it's being run by one of our history teachers. There are only two other kids in the classroom. Joey and I sit next to each other.

The teacher doesn't say a word, there's no assignment or lecture, just silence. The chalkboard reads: "DETENTION: No Talking, No Food, No Fun".

I look at Joey and he rolls his eyes kiddingly this time to say how pointless this is.

Eventually, the teacher falls asleep. One of the other students instantly put his head down and I assume he's about to nap for the rest of the hour long punishment. The other girl has been drawing in a notebook since we got here and hasn't looked up once. I look over at Joey and figure it's safe to talk. I speak in a very quiet whisper.

"This is my first detention," I tell him.

"Nerd," he teases me in a whisper.

I hold back a smirk.

"How many times for you?"

"Four," he says.

"You're a total rebel," I say in a flat tone, unimpressed.

He smiles at this, which makes me smile for real.

"I wonder how they stole that key?" Joey suddenly wonders aloud about the jocks.

"Me too."

"I could probably ask Brett tonight at dinner," Joey grumbles.

"He's coming over?"

Joey nods with an annoyed expression.

"That sucks," I express.

"Yeah, I'd rather be here," he half smiles at me.

"No you don't."

"This is already better than listening to Brett go on about how his schoolwork is just as important to him as football."

I pretend to almost gag at this and it makes Joey laugh accidentally. He covers his mouth when the sound echoes a bit too loud. We both look up at the teacher and luckily he's still snoring. We both smirk at each other.

"I can't believe your parents fall for that crap," I remark.

"They eat it up, it's the stupidest shit I've ever heard," he tells me.

We both go on, shit talking Brett and all the jocks when the hour eventually comes to an end.

We walk through the front doors to begin our walk home.

"Well, that sucked," Joey remarks, stretching his arms out in the fresh air.

I won't admit this, but I loved it. Getting detention meant spending an extra hour with Joey.

I don't say anything.

"So, how are you gonna tell your parents?" Joey suddenly questions me.

I look over at him confused.

"Your first detention, that's gotta be big news for a nerd," he teases me, but he always calls me a nerd now.

"Do you really think I'm _that_ nerdy?" I ask sincerely.

Joey's grin fades.

"I'm just kidding around," he tells me.

"Yeah, but you mean it don't you? I mean I am a nerd, I know that," I argue.

"It was a joke," he reasons again.

"Okay, but it stems from the truth," I point out as if this is a real debate.

"Chandler, I didn't mean it," he groans.

"You can be honest with me - what level of nerd am I?" I test.

Joey smiles and shakes his head at my question.

"Uh, probably a perfect ten," he smirks.

His words make me blush even though I know "a perfect ten" is referring to my nerdiness, it still thrills me to hear the guy I like call me a perfect ten.

"Wow, I didn't know I was such a high level nerd," I chuckle.

"What level douchebag am I?" Joey asks me.

"You're zero douchebag," I answer honestly without thinking.

"Every jock is a little bit of a douche," he debates.

"Well, you quit the team," I attest.

"I'm still a jock - in essence," Joey fights like this conversation matters.

"Well, you've never been a douche to me," I say.

"Not true," Joey says softly.

I already forgot how we met – that Joey followed the jocks around and watched them torture me, maybe even helped sometimes - I can't be sure. I haven't thought about him in any other way other than the only friend I have currently or my undeniable crush at the moment... in a very long time.

"Well - forgiven," I claim awkwardly.

We walk a moment in silence.

"So, how long have Brett and your sister been dating?" I change the subject to hopefully get rid of the uncomfortable silence.

"Eight months."

"Oof, that's a while," I note surprised by how long Joey's had to deal with Brett.

"Yeah... do you have a girlfriend?" he suddenly asks me.

"No," I say, feeling my face blush for so many reasons.

"A... boyfriend?" he seems to consider this aloud and I'm very surprised when he does.

"Umm, I wish," I answer honestly and feel my face grow even redder.

"What's your type?" he surprises me again by asking.

"Heh, uh... I don't know," I choke out nervously because I can't tell him that _he_ is my type! That I'm so into him it's not even funny.

"Come on, everyone does," he presses.

I bite my lower lip.

"Erm, not me, I like a lot of types," I try.

"Even the jock type?"

I don't look up, my heart starts pounding. He isn't talking about himself, is he?

"Jocks and I usually don't get along," my voice cracks a bit when I answer.

"We get along," he points out.

"Huh, yeah maybe we should try dating!" I speak in a preposterous manner to make it known I'm kidding, but Joey stops walking.

So, I stop and look at him and he's looking at me. What's happening, why isn't he saying anything? Why is there suddenly so much tension? Something can't be happening, there's no way.

"Wanna hang out at your place?" he asks.

I gulp down a bundle of nerves.

I'm about to answer yes - a million times yes - until I realize that I never came clean about living on the opposite side of town! My face drains all of its color.

We have to go back to my house, what if he's making a move! There's no way in hell Joey is making a move on _me_. But if there is even one percent chance he is, I need to take that chance. I need to just admit I lied and get him to my house.

"Yeah - my house, well the thing is..." I start so embarrassed I'm about to tell him the truth. "I uh, don't actually live like _here_... per say," I spill out.

"Where do you live?"

"Thirty minutes that way," I point behind us and smile like a guilty lunatic.

He looks confused.

"Why did you lie?" he asks.

I rub my hand through my hair and down my face, I really have to admit this don't I.

"I uhh, wanted to spend more time with you," I mumble it so low, I hope he does't hear me, but he does.

He doesn't say anything and so I try to make it sound a little better.

"I don't have any other friends," I state, making it one hundred times worse instead.

Joey looks like he is processing this.

"Sorry, wow that made me sound like a such a loser didn't it? I mean, I am, but I hope you're not creeped out - ugh, it's definitely creepy. Look, you can never talk to me again if you want —" I'm rambling on and on until Joey steps closer to me and put his lips on mine. He literally kisses me! The boy I've obsessed over for months now just kissed me and I'm in complete shock, I can't move. He pulls back after only a few seconds.

"Do you still wanna go to your house?" he asks casually - AGAIN AS if NOTHING MONUMENTAL JUST HAPPENED!

_Of course I want to go back to my house where we can be alone and do more of that!_

"It's this way," I tell him and start walking very quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

We get to the my house and I've only been thinking about his lips the whole way back. I fumble tremendously with my house key at the front door, I literally can't embarrass myself anymore than I already am. I'm shocked he's still interested.

We walk in and are about to run right up the stairs when Annabelle calls from the kitchen.

"Oh, Chandler, good you're home. I need to run to the store, did you need any...thing?" she slows down as she walks into the hall and see Joey and I.

"Oh, I'm sorry - I didn't know you were having company over," she says in a giddy tone, making it obvious how rare this is.

"Y-yeah, this is Joey," I state quickly.

"Hi Joey, I'm Annabelle," she smiles.

He smiles back.

"Hi, nice to meet you," he says.

"Well, we'll be upstairs - studying," I tell her.

"Okay, have fun," she says happily. "I'm heading out to store, I'll be back in a few."

"Okay fine," I spit out quickly and continue up the stairs hearing Joey follow me.

Joey and I get to my room and I shut my door.

I look at him and he looks at me.

Then, it happens again. He steps towards me and put his soft lips back on mine. I'm in literal heaven.

We fall onto my bed and now he's over me, his whole body is over me. I honestly feel like this must be a dream.

But it's not, his lips are so real, my hands running through his beautiful hair is so real, his hard boner against mine is so real. Oh god, I'm so turned on and so is he. I'm so excited, I can barely control myself. I sit up to take my clothes off and he takes his off and we're done long before Annabelle ever gets back.

* * *

We're lying in my bed, still naked and tangled together under my covers.

Joey looks at me.

"I can't believe you lied about where you live," he embarrasses me by mentioning again.

I roll my eyes.

"I can't believe you kissed me," I throw back.

His lips curve into a smile.

"Touché," he grins.

"So, have you... liked me for a while?" I question him.

"Kind of," he says.

"Kinda... how long," I can't help, but ask.

He smiles again.

"I don't know, I can't remember," he says and I can see he's blushing.

It makes me smile.

"It doesn't matter," I decide and lean up to kiss him again.

He kisses me back with renewed enthusiasm and doesn't slow down.

Then, we hear the door downstairs and realize Annabelle must be home. Joey breaks away from my lips and we are both still for a moment.

"Guess, I should get home for dinner," he says.

I frown, but he doesn't notice as he's already climbing off of me and out of the bed. He starts redressing and I'm already missing him.

I sit up.

"Okay... um, well this was... I had a...a really..."I start blabbering on, trying to get a hint if this will ever happen again.

He leans down and claims my lips once more. I feel him smile against my lips.

"This was great," he assures me.

I smile back calmly.

He's putting his shoes on now and I get up, figuring I should really walk him out. I start throwing my clothes on too.

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask quickly when we're both dressed again.

"Maybe I could come over again," he looks at me hopefully.

"Maybe you better," I warn lightheartedly.

He smiles and leans in to leave me with one last peck and I already love how affectionate he is.

We walk downstairs and he says goodbye to Annabelle. I lock the door behind him and let my back fall against the door, too happy to even stand.

* * *

The next day, I can not explain how excited I am to see Joey. I only wish we didn't have to hide everything. It's killing me that I can't run up to him and kiss him.

In gym, I have my daily cardio of trying to outrun the jocks until my lungs are burning. Then, I head to the locker room where they usually threaten and shove me and then they head out. It's all the same, except the second they leave I run over to Joey and sneak him the quickest peck on the lips when the coast is clear. He's completely not expecting this. I can't tell he's happy, but nervous about it. Some other students walk by so we step a little further apart.

"Hey, check this out," he whispers to me. He rummages in his backpack before pulling out a key.

My eyebrows knit together. He turns it over and it has a piece of tape with "janitor" written on it.

I nearly gasp.

"How'd you get that?"

"Stole it from Brett's bag last night," he tells me quietly.

My mouth drops.

"You really are a rebel," I say actually impressed this time.

Joey grins and takes a step towards me again.

"What if we used it as our meeting spot," he offers impishly.

I slowly smirk at him.

"That would be pretty private," I gush.

"I know."

So, Joey and I start meeting in the janitor's closet every morning to make out. It's the perfect way to start everyday.

Then, we walk home, but to my house and have sex. Did I mention I was in heaven? Because I am.

* * *

One Tuesday night, I'm in my bed with Joey and we're making out when we hear the door downstairs again.

I pull back abruptly. Annabelle has been home, she's been here since we got back from school. That means it could only be one other person.

"Chandler! Darling!" I hear my mother's voice yell from the bottom of the stairs and I jump out of the bed, pushing Joey off me.

"Oh no, no, no," I ramble as I scram for my clothes.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, completely lost.

"My mom is home - just get dressed," I warn.

He jumps up and we throw our clothes on as I hear my mother walking up the stairs. I push Joey into my desk chair and grab one of my textbooks and throw it at him. I grab any other book and sit on my bed.

My mother knocks on my door.

"Yeah?" I answer.

The door opens and my mother walks in.

"Hi honey!" she immediately announces with great delight and walks right over to hug me tightly.

Already, I can tell she's acting fishy.

She parts from this overdramatic hug and then looks at Joey, who's still awkwardly holding the text book in front of him.

"And you must be Joey. Annabelle mentioned Chandler had a guest over tonight. I'm Chandler's proud mama, Nora," she beams.

_Why is she acting insane and embarrassing the hell out of me?_

"Mom, what are you doing?" I spit out frustrated.

"Being _polite_, Chandler, what has gotten into you?" she snaps at me, which sounds a lot more like her.

She looks back at Joey and smiles calmly again.

"I hope you can stay for dinner, we're having a welcome home feast tonight! I just got done with my latest book tour. I'm an author if you didn't know," she goes on.

"He knows," I interrupt her, god forbid she actually spells out to Joey that she writes erotic novels. The whole school knows, the entire town knows!

"Uh, I would have to call my mom and let her know," Joey responds.

"Of course, you can use our phone. Please, we would love to have you," she presses.

"Sure, thank you," he says.

"Perfect, see you both downstairs at six," she exclaims and walks back downstairs.

I drop my face into my hands, hating every minute of that.

"It wasn't that bad," Joey comments when seeing me in distress.

"Ugh, you don't know her," I argue.

He walks over to the bed and sits down next to me, he wraps his arm over my shoulders.

"I'm sorry for anything she says tonight," I quickly warn.

Joey leans in and leaves a long kiss on my cheek.

"It's gonna be fine," he tells me.

I smile because I love every minute I'm with him and he's kissing and holding me, but I know dinner will be hell.

* * *

Somehow we make it through dinner. My mother asks way too many questions, but mainly all basic ones for Joey like where he's from, his family life and how we met at school. Of course, we lie about how we met and say we started talking in math class.

When dinner finishes, Joey thanks everyone again and heads home. I walk him to the front door.

"See you tomorrow," I whisper.

He nods and waits, unsure if he should kiss me now. I look down the hall and my mom and Annabelle seem to be out of sight so I give him the quickest kiss and then send him out the door.

I walk back to the kitchen knowing my mom wants me to help with the dishes. She always tries to be more of a mother when she's home and makes me do household chores.

I start on the dishes when my mother walks next to me.

"Why did you hide this from me Chandler?" she asks.

"Hide what?" I ask annoyed already.

"Your boyfriend?"

I nearly drop the dish in the sink.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," I blurt out defensively.

She tilts her head at me like I'm so naive I can't possibly know what's going on.

"Chandler, honey, it's okay. Joey is a lovely boy, I'm very happy for you two," she shares.

Although, I appreciate the kind words from her for once, I can't let her know the truth because it can never get out.

"You're wrong, we're just friends." I demand.

"Okay sweetie," she says so falsely I know she's not buying it.

"Mom!" I yell as she turns to walk away.

She turns back to me.

"I'm serious, he means nothing - stop acting like you know everything!"

She looks hurt by my words, which doesn't bother me.

"_Don't_ use that tone with me," she bites and then walks off.

I know I won't see her for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day is Tuesday meaning I typically have to run from the jocks at the end of the day, but I realize there's an obvious solution now: the janitor key.

Joey and I realize we can easily lock ourselves in the janitors closet and wait for them to leave. It also doesn't hurt that we will definitely make out the entire time.

When the school day ends, Joey and I are furiously making out in the janitor's closet. When I realize we both have raging boners, I stop. I feel like it might be a bit too far to hook up in the janitor's closet at school.

I break away from his lips.

"I need a minute," I tell him.

Joey understands and we both chill out for a moment.

"I bet they left already, let's just get back to your house," Joey suggests.

I smile, wanting so badly to be in my room with him right now to rip his clothes off.

"I don't know, last week they were still waiting for me at 3:30," I remind him.

Joey nods resentfully.

I put my hand to his face, wanting him so badly.

"You know what, fuck it. This is the _janitor's_ closet, we can clean up any mess we make," I decide.

Joey's eyes light up and I sit on his lap and take his shirt off.

He's doesn't argue and we both release our desperate frustrations.

* * *

Around 3:45, we decide to take the chance and head home. We walk out of the closet and lock up behind us. Joey puts the key back in his backpack and we walk out cautiously, still looking around. When we step outside and we seem to be in the clear.

We get to the street before we hear a voice we both recognize much too well.

"Look what we have here," Brett jeers.

We both stop and slowly turn around to find Brett waiting pompously with his arms crossed.

He steps towards us.

"I should have figured it out a lot sooner, that _you'd_ be helping this loser," Brett speaks directly at Joey.

We both keep quiet.

He steps towards Joey again, I want to back up, but Joey doesn't move so I stay by his side.

"I knew when the key was missing only one person would care enough to take a fucking janitor's key," he growls at Joey.

Joey lets him continue.

"I figured it out when you kept coming home late and missing dinner, I thought "that idiot has no friends", where could he possibly be?" Brett goes on.

"We don't have your dumb key Brett," Joey boldly lies.

This angers Brett instantly.

"Oh is that so?" Brett tests.

"Fuck off, Brett," Joey threatens, but it only makes Brett more mad.

"Prove it," Brett grabs at one of Joey's backpack straps, but Joey pushes him back.

Brett immediately lunges for Joey and they crash to the ground.

I'm frozen, I don't know what to do. I want to help Joey, but I can't fight - especially when it's Brett.

"Let me see!" Brett screams in Joey's face and they're wrestling at first until Brett throws a punch and hits Joey right in the mouth.

Seeing him hurt Joey forces me to act. I jump at Brett, somehow actually knocking him off Joey, but Brett quickly overpowers me and strikes me with his fist just as hard.

Joey throws Brett off me and they're fighting again. Joey gets a punch in and hits Brett hard. He shoves Brett against the ground, but Brett is able to throw Joey down again. I take my backpack full of books off and swing it at Brett's head which works, causing him to dizzily fall to the ground and he's trying to get his bearings again, but he's moving too slow.

"Joey come on!" I grab Joey's arm and force him to run. We sprint for my house and luckily loose Brett.

We make it back to my house and we both look rough. Joey's lip is bruised and bleeding and my nose is bleeding.

We run to the downstairs bathroom for tissues when Annabelle comes looking for us.

I continue to lie to Annabelle, telling her it was just a misunderstanding.

Then, my mom shows up and looks horrified when she sees us.

"Who did this to you!?" she yells.

"It's fine, it's fine," I tell her.

"It's not fine!" she exclaims.

She looks at Joey.

"Oh my god, we need to call your parents Joey," she declares.

"No! Joey is going home," I try and push Joey out of the bathroom.

"_Chandler_, he's bleeding - I'm driving him home and don't you dare argue with me. Both of you in the car now!" she demands.

We get in the car with bloody tissues and ice packs and Joey tells her the way to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

When we get to Joey's house, my mom drags both of us to his front door. Joey's mother is just as horrified when she sees our bloody faces. She immediately pulls us inside and rushes for ice and first aid supplies. Joey's parents are asking a million questions about how this happened and who did this. His seven sisters begin filing in as they hear the commotion. I'm so embarrassed this is how I'm meeting his family.

I avoid answering any of their hundred questions, hoping Joey will take the lead and boy does he. He admits right away that it was Brett. His one sister, who I can safely assume is Brett's girlfriend is greatly offended by this accusation. Arguing ensues and I stay silent the entire time. Joey is laying out everything, revealing about my entire year with Brett. I haven't looked over at my own mom, but I can see her expression when she walks over to Joey's mom, Gloria, looking overwhelmed and crushed at all this information.

"Gloria, we need to go to the office and tell them to call Brett as well," my mother insists.

"One hundred percent agree. This needs to be figured out," Gloria concours.

The rest of the night feels like a blur, my mother takes me home. I barely sleep knowing I will have to not only face Brett but rat him out to the principle. He may actually kill me.

* * *

We're in the principle's office. Me, Joey, Brett and all of our parents. It's a cramped room.

It's a frustrating meeting.

Once my mom accuses Brett of bullying me and starting everything, Brett's parents offensively fight back, saying they've never heard any of this before. That's when the principle turns to me and asks me directly.

"Chandler, is it true Brett has been harassing you?" he asks.

I look at Joey who is urging me to tell the truth with his eyes.

"Yes," I state.

"And what does he do exactly?" he asks me.

"Chase me, hit me, insult me..." I trail off so nervous when I see Brett glaring at me.

"I don't believe it," Brett's father claims.

"Brett, is this true?" the principal questions Brett.

"Absolutely not," Brett states.

"_What?_" Joey growls, but the principal interrupts with another question.

"Who would like to tell me what started this last fight?" he asks and all our parents wait for us to answer since we never explained that part.

We all hesitate.

"Anyone?" the principal emphasizes.

"Brett stole the janitor's key to lock Chandler in there and made him miss class," Joey tells him finally.

"And he stole it back and they've been skipping class by hiding out in there," Brett claims.

"We haven't skipped class!" Joey yells back. His mother puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Well first thing, who ever has the key, hand it to me right now," the principle demands and holds his hand out.

Joey begrudgingly fetches it from his backpack and hands it over.

"That's an offense on all of you," the principal notes.

"Principal Bennett, what are you going to do to stop this? I refuse to see my son come home with a bloody face one more time," Gloria demands.

"Maybe that's _his_ fault," Brett's father mumbles, but everyone hears.

"Maybe _that's_ where he gets it from," Gloria bites back at the dad.

"There is nothing wrong with our son!" Brett's mother instantly argues.

"Alright, everyone calm down," Principle Bennett warns.

"Principle Bennett, our son has only been an all-star quarterback, focusing on his grades and school. We have never seen aggression in our son otherwise and the Tribbiani's should know, he's over their house for dinner all the time!" Brett's mother speaks.

"Yes, the problem is we haven't heard about any of this until now. This school does not stand for bullying of any kind. Yet, I have three injured students which means you all had a hand in this. You must learn that even if confronted, you need to report it - _not_ fight back," Principal Bennett declares.

"Principal Bennett, my son has been suffering for months, he's had two black eyes," my mother announces.

Annabelle must have told her after the fact, I think to myself.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bing, but we have no reports of that. And since we weren't made aware, we can only deal with the situation at hand - unless Brett confesses that he has hit or harassed Chandler in the past," Principal Bennett explains and then looks to Brett for a confession.

"I barely know the guy," Brett blatantly lies.

"Are you kidding!" Joey nearly explodes, but again his parents calm him down.

"You all have detention for the rest of the week, but if I hear of anymore reports or see anymore black eyes there will be much more severe consequences," the principal warns.

Our parents aren't happy with this outcome and start arguing again, so the principal tells us to wait in the hall.

Joey, Brett and I walk into the hallway.

Joey immediately shoves Brett when the door closes.

"What is your problem!" Joey lashes out.

Brett looks angered by this, but doesn't shove him back.

"You're the one with the fucking problem," Brett spits.

"I don't know how Mary Teresa could ever like you," Joey spits back, clearly speaking about his sister.

"Well, she does - in fact she _loves_ me," Brett throws back in his face.

The door opens again and our parents file out, not looking any happier.

* * *

The drive home is even more awkward, my mother actually apologizes.

"I'm sorry Chandler," she says softly.

"For what?"

"For not always being there for you, for making you feel like you couldn't tell me about this," she says, surprising me.

"It's not your fault," I tell her.

"I want to be better, honey and I will try," she assures me.

I don't respond and we drive the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

The next day, my mom drops me off at school. I tell her she doesn't have to, but this must be apart of her "trying to be better and get closer with me". I doubt it will last.

I get out of the car and she calls to me.

"Honey, if anything happens, you tell someone right away or I will come get you," she expresses seriously.

"Okay, mom bye," I mumble quickly hoping no one heard her.

I shut the car door and hurry inside.

I go to my locker, even though I'm not sure if I should avoid it. I open my locker and there are no hate notes. I pull out a textbook when I feel a hand on my shoulder, the book drops out of my hand and I spin around so quick, I can barely breathe when I let out a huge sigh of relief that it's Joey.

"Sorry, just me," he says glumly after seeing how scared I got.

"Joey, I'm nervous. I think Brett really might kill us," I whisper to him.

"Don't think like that, he wouldn't ruin his football career over us. He might come after us, but then we fight back."

"We're not supposed to," I remind him.

"Fuck that, I'm not gonna lay down and take it," he argues bitterly.

I sigh, feeling hopeless that nothing is going to get better.

"Look, I have your back - as long as I'm there, I won't let him hurt you. And check this out, I made a copy of the key so you still have a hiding place," Joey reveals another janitor's key in his hand and places it in mine.

I shake my head. Joey can see I'm not feeling any better.

"Hey, look at me. We can get through this. He's just an asshole who won't be in our lives forever," he tells me.

I try to smile to show him I appreciate him trying, but it's difficult.

* * *

We don't see Brett until gym class.

He shockingly, completely ignores us. He doesn't say a word and doesn't even chase us. He barely participates at all, in fact, which even confuses Chase and the coach.

"Why do you think he's ignoring us?" I whisper to Joey as we're all headed back inside to the locker room.

"I don't know."

It makes me more nervous. Maybe he's playing nice in front of the teachers, but he's saving up all his anger for after school.

We get to the locker room and I hesitantly walk to my locker where I expect Brett to turn around and jump at me, but he doesn't. He ignores us again and walks out. Chase leaves without a word as well.

I look at Joey who just shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe his parents said something?" Joey attempts to find a reason.

I doubt this, but simply shrug back at him.

* * *

The day finally comes to an end, but now we have to sit in detention with Brett for the rest of the week.

We get to detention and Brett is already there, sitting by himself. He doesn't look up and he doesn't talk to us the entire hour. Joey and I are genuinely lost at what is happening.

When the teacher dismisses us, Joey follows Brett out so I quickly catch up to them.

Joey grabs Brett's shoulder and forces him to turn around.

"What's going on? You suddenly a different person?" Joey confronts him immediately.

"Fuck off okay," Brett states tiredly.

He begins walking away. Joey and I share another look, unsure of what to think of this.

Brett stops and turns back to us, he moves closer again and my body stiffens as a response.

"Mary Teresa broke up with me," he shares more to Joey.

We both blink in surprise at this new information.

"So, you win," Brett states blankly.

Brett turns to leave again, but Joey stops him.

"Hey Brett," Joey calls.

Brett looks back.

"Sorry," Joey says.

Brett nods and then leaves.

I look at Joey, he looks back at me.

I lunge forward and kiss him. When I pull back, he looks surprised but happy.

"I guess it's over," Joey shrugs, while wrapping his arms around me.

I kiss him again, realizing how much I never want to be without him.

He kisses me back until a teacher walks by.

"Hey, no PDA kids," the teacher notes and we break away from each as we watch the teacher turn the corner. The second they're out of sight, Joey pulls me back to his lips and I laugh under his delicious kisses.

* * *

Joey and I walk to my house. Joey moves to the stairs like we always do.

"I'll meet you up there okay?" I say to him.

He nods and heads upstairs.

I walk into the kitchen where I find my mom and Annabelle. They both look at me.

"Hi, how was school?" my mom asks nervously.

I walk around the kitchen island to her and she stands up even more anxiously.

I hug her, tightly. She's surprised and it takes her a moment to hug me back, but she does.

"Great," I answer her.

"Oh thank god," she breathes.

I let her go and step back again.

"And you're right, Joey and I are dating," I tell them both.

They both smile widely.

I continue in a whisper.

"And I think... I love him," I reveal to them secretly.

They both look surprised and thrilled. I leave them in their shock and join Joey upstairs.

I walk into my room and see him lounging on my bed, flipping through one of my comic books.

"Hey, everything okay?" he asks.

I walk over to the bed and jump on top of him.

He lets the comic book fall and smiles at me.

"Better than okay," I tell him.

I lean down and kiss him, finally truly believing everything is going to be okay.

* * *

_The End._


End file.
